Descend
by Gryffalien
Summary: It was strange how quickly people could forget, even stranger how the reminders were shoved in their face and absolutely no one could get a clue. Except a half-dead kid, a goth, a techno-geek, and a stubborn huntress.
1. A Cycle

Chapter 1: A Cycle

It was said that long ago there were eight deities and their twelve other companions that created the earth. They were said to have completed an impossible challenge; to create a new universe. For this, they were rewarded with the newly born universe, and were given the status of godhood and what was apparently "circumstantial immortality". Of course to reach this goal, many lives were destroyed. Parents and children died, entire planets were sacrificed, all for the eventual inevitability of recreation.

The meaning and history of these godly figures was easily forgotten through time; their legend becoming obscured and poisoned. Many people would attempt to retell their stories, but only the earliest of humans could ever comprehend the truth. It was actually quite simple in a complex way, everything was laid flat to the inhabitants of the new Earth; every feat was to be taken at face value, the events happened, in which order it is never known, but the young humans understood that as long as it happened, the order did not matter.

New religions took the place of old stories; now considered fairy tales, they were of no significance to the ever changing human beings. It was found unbelievable to consider that existence itself was in the belly of a frog, and that new concepts had always been consistent in their previous nonexistence. A never ending paradox was what they were, and the more humans evolved, the more they rejected the ideas of old.

A cycle it was. Almost poetic in a way.

The rejection took form. Fueled by negativity and positivity alike, a Yin to a Yang, the dead became the messengers of the gods; prophets of their legend. They too, forgot their purpose with time.

"Though the oldest of us never will." a child, a man, and an elder said to himself. His smile was not of amusement, but rather it pondered, questioned, and wondered of the long forgotten, as even the omniscient could not comprehend them; they were absent from his view.

He was one of the first prophets; one of the most trusted, given a purpose by the Seer and the Knight. The gift of Sight from the Seer, and the gift of Time from the Knight. Used together his gifts were formidable, and a great responsibility, but of course he could be trusted as through all of the years, everything remained stable.

"All is as it should be."

Until a young boy of fourteen years of age had his life ended, and renewed at the same time. A paradox. An anomaly.

And then a group of teens traveled to a haunted town for a boy dressed in blue's birthday.

"And yet nothing will ever be as it should."

The child, man, and elder gently placed both of his palms on his face to bury the headache he was bound to feel soon.

 **FACEPALM COMBO X2!**

 **O-o-o-o-o-O**

 **What's this? A Homestuck and Danny Phantom crossover?**

 **Yes. Yes it is.**

 **And it seems I have finally found the beginning of this story I needed to propel my ass through actually writing it.**

 **I hope y'all are ready for this, I have a tendency to tie lore together so this is in fact an AU.**

 **Oh boy.**

 _ **~Gryff**_


	2. Only One Meaningful Encounter

Chapter 2: Only One Meaningful Encounter

It was a beautiful day. Solely because it was a Saturday, and not just any Saturday, a Saturday in which Danny Fenton could stay asleep for once in his life.

And he wasn't woken up. Thank god.

 _That's boring. Leave this sleeping dumpster fire alone and be somebody else._

O-o-o-o-o-O

 **Due to circumstance and a slumbering boy, you decide to do something more interesting.**

 **Be Valerie Gray:**

What are you talking about? You ARE and always have been Valerie Gray, in fact you are very actively in the process of being Valerie Gray.

And by "actively" you mean that you're kicking ghost ass. Again. At 9 in the morning. On a Saturday. Which really fucking sucks. A lot.

Being a teen is hard when you have to juggle a social life, schoolwork, a part-time job and the ghost hunting that you've dedicated yourself to.

Yeah.

But it's fine, because you've already wrapped up the two of the three fuckers that you woke up for. And nothing quite satisfies you like making sure the world is safe.

Well nothing other than talking to your friend Danny, who is a really good person. And a ghost. And the reason you're doing this in the first place. Which doesn't bother you as much as it should, in all honesty.

After Dani flew off into the sunset like a majestic bird, and you discovered Vlad Plasmius's identity, it wasn't that hard to put two and two together. You're still not sure how every person in town other than his best friends and sister can't tell just from looking at the two of them. Not to mention you never see them in the same place; and if you do it's probably duplication.

Gosh, you were such an idiot. You DATED the guy and still couldn't tell. You actually kissed the face of the same person you shot at on a daily basis. And he still hasn't told you himself that he was the same dude.

You're willing to wait, but you're not sure for how long. Patience is a virtue you are _slightly_ lacking in. Your policy of 'shoot first, never ask questions later unless they're still alive,' really doesn't help matters either. Alive as a ghost can get anyways. Which isn't very, but you don't discriminate.

' _Well now at least,'_ you think to yourself as you shoot down the last ectopus causing trouble for your neighbors.

"A job well done I'd say. You've got some cool moves! Keep it up!"

You whip around on your hoverboard to look for the voice, only to find nothing accompanying you in the air.

' _Weird.'_

You really hope you're not hearing things. It was probably just a docile ghost passing through. You don't mind them, and they're fine with you, as long as you keep the malevolent ghosts from bothering them. Apparently they don't get along, which confused you at first, but some ghosts just want to finish their business and move on without trouble. Only a few ghosts peaceful ghosts will have full-fledged abilities, capable of altering, creating, or destroying reality.

Protectors of the Ghost Zone.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Oh look. A new kid. What the heck is his name?

 **Be John Egbert:**

Okay fine. You're John Egbert, and wow.

Wow.

You have just witnessed one of the coolest things you think you've ever seen.

Which is saying something, because you've been around since the beginning of the universe.

'Looks like coming to Amity was the right idea.' you think to yourself.

Yeah.

….

"I'm bored now."

….

"I thought this was the ghost capital of the world or something."

….

"… fine."

O-o-o-o-o-O

 **You are now Danny Fenton:**

Hell to the naw, what does this look like? Some cheesy over-complicated webcomic made for losers on the internet just like the person literally writing your every fucking action- goddammit Danny you're not allowed to break the fourth wall- HEY YOU FUCKER STOP THAT INSTANTLY OR THERE WILL BE PAIN-

"Bro, this is my fucking story. Paws off the goods."

 **OK. You're not Danny Fenton but instead observing his actions with insight on his apparent emotional turmoil. Does that work for you, fuckass?**

"Hey, I'm not the controlling binch responsible-"

 **MOVING ON**

 **The name of THIS asshole is Danny Fenton. He just woke up at 10 A.M. on a Saturday and feels like Jesus revived from death.**

 **What is he gonna do?**

"Live a little."

 **He also somehow has the ability to see through the author's shit, but for some reason can't listen to her when she narrates the thoughts or actions of others.**

 **TL;DR**

 **He can only hear me when I'm talking to him directly, and knows he isn't going insane. Maybe.**

"Honestly could you shut up? It's a miracle that I didn't wake up with your smothering voice layered over top of everything."

 **You live with your parents, dipshit. It isn't the noise that wakes you up. It's the ghosts. Which is why you haven't gotten to school on time in a month unless a ghost or your sister wakes you up.**

"Fuck off."

 **Okee-dokee; I'm fucking off of 'your story' right now, you little shit. Gosh, you have no appreciation of the people responsible for your existence.**

"Which technically isn't you, right?"

 **You're not supposed to know that, but OK.**

Danny stopped giving a shit about almost everything a while ago; the day of his 'death'. Well, not exactly on that day, but a while after. Two years after to be exact. Since then he's been busy living his life by capturing ghosts 24/7, talking to and hanging out with his friends when he gets time, and absconding whenever his parents bring out a new weapon to show off.

Yeah.

….

"All right world, what have you got for me today?" Danny said to himself.

….

"Of course. That isn't going to be a stupid reoccurring way to switch to focusing on another person."

….

"Wow, you really set the bar low, don't you?"

….

"Yeah I'm not putting up with this."

And so Daniel Fenton did not put up with it. He went downstairs and made a bowl of cereal.

After sitting at the table with Jazz staring at him meaningfully for a full three minutes, he had to ask, "So do want to explain to me why you look like you're trying to stare through my soul?"

Her reply was a bit slow, "Do you need to talk to someone."

It wasn't a question.

"No…? What, do you think I'm having psychological breakdown or something? I am the epitome of healthy over here." he waved his arms in emphasis.

"You were talking to yourself rather loudly for a few minutes."

"Your point is? I just wish she would shut up."

"Who?"

 **Yo.**

"It really doesn't matter, Jazz. Trust me."

She looked at him with a look of suspicion, her eyes squinted, and lips drawn into a fine line, "Right. Sure."

"Hey, it's not like I'm a purple-blooded clown in polka-dot pants going a murder rampage."

"That's oddly specific."

"You asked." She rolled her eyes in response, and stood up.

"Alright, well I'm going to go to the library, try not to get into trouble while I'm away."

"Psshhh, what could happen?" he replied, unknowingly sealing his own doom. Murphy's Law is a bitch. A bitch with only half the facts in an argument with someone with no facts. It didn't take much to screw up your day.

 **O-o-o-o-o-O**

 **Yooooooo**

 **So far there seems to be an imbalance of Danny Phantom: Homestuck ratio, but we haven't gotten into the real story yet. Think of this chapter as an introduction to the set up and my weird-as-all-fuck writing style.**

 **So yeah. There you go. Another chapter down.**

 **Amazing.**

 **Also, if you guys have any questions, and I mean ANY at all, I'll publicly place them in this little end of chapter note slot. I find that interaction with the audience is a good practice.**

 **Also, just in case any of you have an account of AO3, but not here, you can find a link to my AO3 account on my profile page.**

 _ **~Gryffalien**_


End file.
